This invention relates to the retention of digital information in logic devices which can be applied digital memory elements. More specifically it relates to applying binary logical functions and their configurations to achieve digital information retaining effects.
Latches are well known digital memory devices. They are binary circuits applying feedback (which is also called cross-connection) and usually apply one of two classes of binary functions: the NAND and the NOR function. These sequential devices are generally called static latches and are important memory components and building blocks for flip-flop memories for instance. The NAND and NOR functions are commutative logic functions. Non-commutative binary function based static latches broaden the availability of available static latch solutions with potentially faster or less complicated devices. Consequently, apparatus and methods to realize non-commutative binary latches are required.